1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device for displaying applications and methods thereof, and more specifically, to a user terminal device configured to display applications by using a bended touch screen which is divided into main area and one or more sub areas and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of user terminal devices are being developed and provided with the advancement of the electronic technologies. Recently, as the sizes of user terminal devices have become minimized and the functions thereof more diversified, user demand for user terminal devices has increased.
A user terminal device may provide a variety of contents such as multimedia contents or application screens according to a request of a user. A user may select a function that they desire by using buttons or a touch screen provided on the user terminal device. The user terminal device may display executing results by selectively executing programs according to a user interaction.
However, as user terminal devices become more diversified, there is a growing need for improved content display methods or user interaction methods that can be provided from the user terminal devices. More specifically, as the types and functions of contents increase, interaction methods of the related art, such as simply selecting buttons or touching a touch screen of a user terminal device, are not sufficient.
Therefore, new user interaction technologies which enable a user to use a user terminal device by more convenient methods are required.